Things Change
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Sophie knows that something is going on and she wants to know what. When she finds out what Bruce, Jason and Dick have done to her mother she loses it and goes after the main person who has done it to her. Ra's al ghul. Will she be able to get to the truth in time? Will she fail trying? Read to find out! Continuing from my first fanfic so read the first one to understand better.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie P.O.V

Three years have gone by and I've learned so much. Dad helps me with troubles at school but apart from that I can take care of myself with fighting and mental skills. I've grown to become thirteen in the space of three years, Bruce says that I should stop growing soon. No has been around me much lately, they must be doing something big because I can't read their minds and it's starting to bug me. I patrol the streets with dad in my costume that he made for me. I'm called young Husk. Dad tells me that Mom was called Husky, I miss her. I never even got to she her, all I have is some pictures of when she was younger. She looks so much like me now. Brown long hair and brown eyes. But I won't ever see her. Ever since my mother died Bruce has been away a lot lately too. Dad says that he is just upset and needs to be alone for a while. I try my best to believe him but I keep getting a feeling that I need to find out what's going on. But I just let it go. Maybe I should listen to the feeling and try to find out what's going on.  
I ride my stake broad home from school with my earphones in my ears. Not nothing out of the normal day for me. But today I'm going to find out what is going on with everyone and why they won't tell me. I get to the front door, I go to grab it and I go flying back. I land on some grass and I feel dizzy. I look at my house and I that it's on fire.

"No." I whisper. I scan the place with my mind making sure my dad wasn't in there. He wasn't in there, thank god. The fire men finally put out the fire and they bring out what didn't get burned. Some of my mothers things and a few of mine and dads stuff.

"Your a lucky girl." One of the fire men tell me as he puts all my things in front of me.

"I've been told that so many times." I mutter under my breath. Dad comes out of the crowd that have came round the house.

"Sophie. Thank your okay." He says as he hugs me.

"I don't know what happened. I was just coming home from school and then when I go for the door I'm half way across the road." I tell him.

"It's okay. I'm sure Bruce will help us out." My dad says.  
I ride on my skate broad to Bruce's while my dad goes on his motor bike. When we get there Alfred answers the door and tells us that Bruce was in the cave again. I walk down there with my dad and see that Dick was with him too.

"Dick!" I squeal. I run to him and he catches me in his arms and hugs me.

"You've grown again." He laughs as he pulls me back so he just has me in his arms. He puts me down and dad walks over and he talks to Bruce.

"Bruce, do you think you could give Sophie and me a room to crash in until I can get a new house?" My dad asks him.

"Sure. Just don't let Sophie near my room or anything that says keep out." Bruce replies. I feel a bit hurt from that. But I just let it go.

"Come on. Let's go to the gym I'll teach you some tricks." Dick says as he holds my hand and we walk to the gym. We get to the gym and Dick runs to the trapeze

"Come on. I'll teach you how to do this." He calls for me.

"I thought I'd just do some weights." I lie. I need to find out what's going on.

"Okay, suit yourself." Dick says before he jumps onto his rope and he swings and it looks kind of fun. But I can't get involved with that while trying to find out what''s happening that everyone is hiding from me.  
I grab a weight and start to lift it a couple times on one arm before going onto the next.

"So Dick, where you been? I haven't seen you or Bruce in a while." I ask him.

"Oh, well I was at Bludheavn. You know what it's like, where there's crime, I'll be there." Dick laughs at the last part. His lying.

"Dick your a terrible lier." I say.

"I know. But hey I had to give it a go. You seriously shouldn't worry about anything." Dick sighs. I put the weight back and Dick comes and joins me.

"You really are like your mother." He tells me.

"So I've been told. But that's not what I'm after. Why is everyone keeping a secret from me?" I ask him in a serious tone.

"We're not hiding anything from you!" Dick replies.

"Who's we?" I ask as I try to read his mind. I feel him try his hardest to block me out but he gives up and I see inside his mind for once. I look through all his thoughts and memories. My mothers body, Bruce was carrying my mothers body into a pit. What's going on? I come out of Dick's mind as I feel to dizzy.

"Wha... what was Bruce doing with my mother?" I ask Dick. He doesn't answer me.

"Dick!" I snap. He just stands there and I think I know what I've done to him. I've fried his brain.

"Damn it." I say out loud.

"Dad!" I yell. With in a few minute dad and Bruce walk in to see me trying to repair Dick's mind.

"Sophie! What did you do?!" Bruce panics.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know that the block on his brain was a safety check." I reply.

"You lied to me father." I tell my dad.

"I had to Sophie. It was the only way." My dad sighs.

"Only way for what?" I ask.

"For me to come back." I hear a woman reply to my question. I turn around to see a beautiful young woman come out the shadows.

"Mom?" I gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie P.O.V

"Ho...how?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm back." My Mom replies.

"But why did Dick have a shield on his mind?" I ask.

"I put one on all of us but you, so you would't find out this way." She replies. My Mom goes to touch my arm but I move away from her.

"How do I know your real? How can I trust my mind after what I've done to Dick." I mutter.

"You can trust me. Hold my hand, I'm not fake." My Mom says as she holds out her hand. I stare at her hand and I have second thoughts about trusting her. I go for her hand and I hold it.

"See. I'm here." My Mom says.

"But how?" I ask pulling my hand back.

"Let me go in your mind and I'll show you what I felt and saw." My Mom tells me. I stare at her and I feel her moving around in my mind.

"No, I'm sure I know who's done this to you." I say.

"How do you know?" My Mom asks me.

"You minds easy to get into when you want to enter mine." I reply.

"Ra's al Ghul is behind you being alive. I should have known." I say.

"Why do you care so much. I'm back, shouldn't you be happy?" My Mom asks me.

"I can't love a Mom that was created by a monster and his pit!" I snap.

"Sophie!" My dad yells.

"But its true! You took her to the devil himself and you did it all on Bruce's orders!" I yell at my dad.

"To bring your mother back so we could be a real family!" He snaps at me.

"All of you stop it! This isn't worth it! Sophie fix Dick's mind, you two can come with me on patrol." Bruce says. My Mom and dad leave with Bruce and I'm left with Dick.

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask Dick. I go into Dick's mind and like I saw before all the memories of me, my Mom my dad and... his parents death. Should I take it from him? No, it would crush him. I slowly repair his memories in order and put his mind back together. I come out of his mind and Bruce was standing beside me.

"How long was I in his mind?" I ask him.

"You were in there for two days." Bruce replies.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, your parents were worried you wouldn't come back. I never did tell you something did I?" Bruce asks me. I shake my head.

"Dick always used to come here and ask me how he was going to help you after your dad couldn't. I'd say that I don't know and then he would look up everything he could about looking after a child. He really wanted you to have a great life." Bruce tells me.

"So I've seen in his mind." I mutter.

"Anyway. You better go to your room and get some rest." Bruce tells me.

"Okay, just make sure he goes to bed and he recovers." I tell Bruce before I leave the room. I look back before I leave and Dick finally moves and looks at me as I leave the room.

"Thank you." I hear him say in my mind.

"No problem. I'll keep the link up if you need anything." I reply.

"Okay. Goodnight Sophie." Dick tells me.

"Night Dick." I reply. I go to my room and I hear my dad snoring in the room two doors down from me. I climb in bed and I close my eyes and wait for me to fall asleep. I wake up the next morning with the sun in my eyes and I have to pull the covers over my face to stop the bright light hurting my eyes.

"Miss Todd. Your mother is wishing to see you at breakfast." Alfred tells me.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be down in a minute " I reply. Alfred leaves the room and I get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

"Oh great." I sigh. I've aged another two years. I put my hair back in a ponytail and I go down stairs.

"Dick, I've aged again." I send him.

"How many years?" He asks me.

"Two." I reply.

"Should I let Bruce know?" He asks me.

"No, I'm almost down stairs so they'll see me." I reply. I get to the bottom of the stairs and I walk to the dining room. Mom and dad were sat next to each other talking to each other but I didn't want to know what they were saying. Dick was sat alone and when I came in he gasped. My parents then turned around to look at me.

"Sophie, you've aged again. You look beautiful." Dick tells me.

"Kind of got that one for myself." I laugh. Bruce walks in from the living room and he stops in his tracks when he looks at me.

"Just as I thought. Your going to become twenty within the next year or so." He says.

"Will she ever stop ageing " My Mom asks.

"I'm not sure." Bruce replies.

"Can you get a number of how long she'll live?" Dick asks.

"I'd say she has about two years until she won't age no more. So she'll live forever " Bruce answers.

"But I don't want to live on my own. What am I going to do?" I ask.

"There's got to be a way to stop her from letting us all die and then for her to live alone." Dick panics.

"I've got nothing." Bruce sighs.

"Why does this have to happen to me?! First Ra's al ghul turns my Mom into something from the dead and into something that I don't know!" I snap.

"Sophie! I am your mother and I'm not anything else!" My Mom snaps at me. I start to shake and so does everything in the room. I scream and all the glass breaks in the room.

"Sophie calm down." Dick warns me in my mind. I look at the mess I've made and I fall to my knees. Dick comes and wraps his arms around my shoulders while my parents and Bruce go out the room talking.

"What were you thinking?" Dick asks me in my mind.

"I don't know what happened." I reply.

"But I know what I'm going to do." I say.

"What you going to do?" Dick asks.

"I'm going to Ra's al ghul." I reply.

"What?! Your mad! You can't, you'll get killed!" Dick panics.

"But I have too. I want to know why he allowed my Mom to come back from the dead to become the undead." I calm sigh.

"But you can't do that. Your parents would be worried and I wouldn't live a another day when I know that you were killed under my permission " Dick moans.

"I've lost my mother once and I couldn't save her. I want to know why he was able to save her." I say. I move away from Dick and I walk to my room with him following. I shut the door in his face and I got my back pack. I go in my closet and I get some clothes and put them in my bag. Dick bangs on my door and I try to forget about it but it starts to really bug me.

"Come on Sophie you can't be serious about this." Dick sends me in my mind.

"But I am. If your so worried, come with me." I reply.

"I can't come with you. I need to stay here." He tells me.

"Why? You've lost more here than I have." I tell him. I play the flashback of his parents death and him losing my mother in his mind to make him understand.

"It doesn't matter. I'm trying to save your life." He tells me. I can feel the pain he was feeling at this moment. I open my door with my back pack on my back and my skate broad in my left hand.

"I'll stay here and I'll try to hide where you are." Dick sends me and then he hugs me. I stop our hug and then I walk out the house.

"Stay safe." Dick tells me.

"Always." I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_

_**Hi, so sorry I haven't written in a while but I've been busy with homework and stuff. But here's chapter three, please review, favourite and tell your friends about it!**_

* * *

Dick P.O.V

Sophie leaves to go after Ra's al ghul for making her Mom the undead. But I wouldn't care as long as I had my parents back. I would love them forever. But I feel that's not the only reason that she wants to go after Ra's. She seems more angry than I've seen her in my life with her. But that could just be me getting worried again. But I should worry, she's going after Ra's for starters! She'll stop ageing in two years and I'll get old and die with everyone she cares about. She'll be alone and we'll all be dead. No, I'm not going to start to think about that now. I go to the dining room and finish my breakfast before Bruce comes in and talks to me.

"Hey Dick. Listen you need to be careful around Sophie. Her anger is like her mothers. But worse." He tells me.

"Is there a cure for her?" I ask.

"That's unsure. Her parents are worrying about her. They don't want to lose her." He replies. I look down at my empty plate and I sigh.

"What's wrong Dick?" Bruce asks me.

"Don't tell him." I hear Sophie warn me.

"Nothing. Just miss the old times when we used to play basketball and stuff." I reply, faking a smile.

"We still can if you want?" Bruce asks.

"Sure, but I'll play in a bit. I just got to go check my house." I say. I get up and I walk out the house.  
I walk to my house and when I get there its like I never left it. I sit on my sofa and I sit back.

"Sophie, where are you?" I think.

"I'm at the internet cafe down town. I'm getting legends and stuff, while hacking the Batcomputer and getting all of Bruce's files on Ra's." She replies.

"You could get in trouble for that." I warn her.

"Not with your mind shielded I won't" She chuckles in my head.

"You are one little trouble maker." I laugh.

"Your right. Maybe I should let everyone in your mind?" Sophie jokes.

"Not funny." I say.

"Hey, worth a try." Sophie giggles.

"Got anything yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ra's was behind the making of Arkham City. It says that he had power over Hugo Strange and he was stabbed himself and then fell on the Arkham City sign. But his body disappeared and was never known what happened to it. But I guess we know now." Sophie replies.

"Yeah. I never did help that night. That was when I got really pissed off with Bruce and I went on my own." I sigh.

"Hey, don't go all depressed on me." She tells me.

"Sorry. I've been a naughty boy. I'll sit in the naughty chair." I laugh. I get up and go to my bedroom.

"You do know that I can see what you see?" Sophie asks me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. I can do a lot now." She replies.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I ask.

"Well I see what you can see when I'm in your mind and I can't be bothered to tell you all the details." Sophie replies.

"Lazy." I chuckle.

"Hey! Your not the one who's doing a load of research." Sophie moans.

"I was just joking. When you going to get a plane or something?" I ask.

"Probably within the next three hours. I just need some money and then I'm gone." She replies.

"Can't you just stay. Stay for me." I mutter.

"I wish I could but I'm getting playback for my mother." She sighs.

"Can't you accept that your Mom's back? I would do anything in the world for my parents back." I tell her.

"Would you risk me?" She asks. I sigh out loud and then answer.

"I would do my best to protect you for as long as I could." I lie on my bed and I stare at the ceiling and start to think before my door bell rings. I get up and answer the door. Jason was standing there and he looked pissed.

"Where is she?" He spits through his teeth.

"Lie." Sophie tells me.

"Where's who?" I ask

"My daughter!" Jason yells. He pushes me onto my back and he pins me to the ground and hits me.

"Where is she?!" He yells again.

"I... I don't know." I say as I spit out blood. Jason gets off me and he kicks me in my gut.

"I'll be back." He threats. I choke on my blood but it soon stops and I gasp for air to enter my lungs.

"Dick! Are you okay?!" Sophie panics.

"Just fine. Your dad has problems, I swear next time I'll be ready." I reply.

"Just try to be careful. If my Mom starts to ask questions don't answer, that's how she'll get in your mind because your showing a sign of weakness." Sophie tells me.

"Understood." I reply. I get up and I go to my bathroom to look at myself. My blood was coming out of my nose and some out of my ear. And I have a black eye. I pull my top up and look at my stomach. Just a bit of blood and a large bruise. Great, another for the history books. I grab a bandage and I wrap it around my chest. I clean my face with water and then I walk to my front door.

"Where you going?" Sophie asks.

"I'm going out. I can go out in day time and be Dick Grayson can't I." I reply.

"Okay, just becareful with your ribs. Don't get more damaged than you need to be." Sophie warns me.

"Hey, it's me remember." I chuckle.

"That's why I'm worried." She sighs. I walk out my house and lock it behind me. I haven't spent a large amount of time out in the sun and today seems like a good day for it. I walk down the road with my hands in my pocket. I feel about twenty bucks in my left pocket and about ten bucks in my right.  
I go into the pub at the end of my road and I sit at the bar and order a Carling.

"That'll be 2.95." The bar man tells me. I give him my ten bucks and he gives me back my change. He does my Carling and I drink it slowly as I watch the football. I get bored of it and I buy another drink. Bruce walks in and he sits next to me.

"You shouldn't be in here." He tells me.

"Well I thought I'd take the night off." I chuckle.

"What happened to you?" Bruce asks as he looks at my face.

"Oh, Jason hit me. His going mad I swear." I reply.

"Where's Sophie? I thought she'd be with you." Bruce asks.

"Yeah, she's gone bowling with... Tim and Barbs." I lie.

"Don't let him know where I am. I'm just boarding the plane to the desert and then I'll find Ra's and his league and end them once and for all." Sophie says in my head.

"Tim and Barbs are back?" Bruce asks me.

"Sure are. They got back two nights ago. I let them stay at mine for a while." I reply faking a smile.

"Well tell them I said hi." Bruce tells me.

"Sure will." I sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys, sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I've decided, if you want more chapters then please review, follow and favourite, you would all be helping me out a lot. I will do shout to any one who wants me to in my future chapters!**_

* * *

Sophie P.O.V

I sit on the plane and I start to worry for Dick. Have I put him in the danger zone with my parents? Will my Mom do what I did to Dick, just to get to where I am?

"Dick I'm worried, maybe I shouldn't do this." I tell him.

"You want to get Ra's, you made your mind up. It's better than living in silence with it. Like most of us nowadays." He replies.

"Okay, it shouldn't be to hard. I mean how can he stop me? I could fry his brain and granddad wouldn't have to worry about him." I chuckle.

"Don't fry his brain. I know the feeling and it didn't feel great." Dick warns me.

"I was only joking. Besides no one will know, I mean I've got your brain on lock down and no one can get my brain open." I say.

"What about when Bruce fights him again?" Dick asks.

"Well, that's different cause he could be trying to anger him." I reply. I look at where Dick is, his in some kind of circus

"What you doing?" I ask.

"Going to see an old friend. I was raised in a circus " He replies.

"Really what did you do?" I ask.

"Trapeze." He replies.

"Oh I see, sorry but I'm going through your thoughts. You looked good in the outfit." I say.

"Thanks, any way get out my head. I like to keep things secret." He tells me.

"As you wish, I'm sure my dad would love to beat the shit out of you when my Mom gets in your head." I laugh.

"Okay, but don't look at some things." Dick sighs.

Jason P.O.V

I ride on my bike trying to think of where my daughter is. She's never ran away before. Maybe seeing her Mother for the first time it has got her over board. I get back to Bruce's and I run to the door and Sam opens it.

"Any luck?" She asks.

"No, but Dick better watch his back." I reply.

"I've tried to get into his mind but all I get is shocks and pains." She tells me as I walk in the living with her.

"But why has she ran away. She never has done before. She loved staying at home with me, Bruce and Dick. But when we went away and left her in the care of Alfred to bring you back she was different. Angry." I sigh.

"You did what you could. You just wanted her to have a life." Sam tells me as she puts her hand on my face.

"I forgot how much I love you for a while." I say.

"Well you know that I will always love you." She tells me. I kiss her before we get disturbed by Bruce.

"I where she is." Is all he says before disappearing again. Me and Sam dash after him into the cave.

"Where?" We ask at the same time.

"Dick made it easy. He lied to me about Tim and Barbs being back and I knew straight away that Sophie had. She's going after Ra's. She won't stop until he pays for bringing her Mom back from the dead." Bruce replies.

"Why doesn't she hate us for that?" I ask.

"She thinks that her Mom's soul has gone and she's just an empty body." He replies.  
Sam drops her head.

"You should never have brought me back. I'm going after my daughter. Then I want you to kill me so she doesn't have to hate me." She sighs.

"We're all going, even Dick. And we won't do that." Bruce says.

"You got that right." Dick says from behind me.

"You better tell me why I shouldn't blow a hole in your head." I say as I point a gun at his head.

"Because, I'm the only one who knows what Sophie wants to do with Ra's." He replies. I put my gun away and I glare at Dick before turning back to Bruce and Sam.

"She wants to die so she won't have to be here to live with a zombie." Dick sighs.

"What?!" I yell. "I had no choice Sophie. Your not doing this." Dick says as he holds his head.

"Wait, you can talk to my daughter?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's why Sam couldn't get in my head. Sophie thought that I was the only one she could trust." Dick replies as he lets go of his head.

"And you didn't think to f**king tell me until now!" I snap.

"It wasn't my place to tell you anything. I trust your daughter. I'm sure you know now that she wants to die that she won't do it." Dick snaps back at me but a calm snap back.

"After this, you better watch your back because my knife will be in it." I threat. I turn back to Bruce.

"We need to go now." I order. Bruce nods and everyone disappears to get changed. I just put my mask back on and I wait for everyone. We all get in to the Bat and Bruce flies us to go save my daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey, it's me again, I haven't been getting any feedback so, until I do, I'm not writing because I'd like to know if you guys are loving my stories or not. So review please and then I shall continue the stories.**_

* * *

Bruce P.O.V

Four hours after where we left off in last chapter.

We get to Ra's chamber to find Sophie on the floor. Dick, Sam and Jason run over to her and I slowly walk up to Ra's. She was in her Young Husk costume.

"Hello again, detective. Your little friend put up a fight. Don't worry she's not dead, just out cold." He says.

"What have you done to her Ra's?" I ask as I stop just a few yards away from him.

"She wanted to die but I would not allow her too. I wanted to help her. Control her." Ra's replies as he turns his head so I could see his right side and he grin. Then Sophie gets up off the floor and takes down her parents but not Dick. I could see that she was fighting some thing to stop herself, but what?

"Don't do it. You know who I am, you know my feelings for you and you know your feelings for me. Don't." Dick begs Sophie in a calm voice. I go to step towards them but a soft hand holds my hand and stops me.

"Don't beloved. Let them speak." Talia tells me as I turn to face her and then back at Sophie and Dick.

"Sophie, you know me, better than anyone. I want to make sure your happy." Dick pleads. Sophie shakes her head repeatedly.

"No, no, no!" He screams.

"Ra's what have you done my granddaughter?!" I yell as I turn to face him. He grins causing me to hit him and beat him to pump.

Four hours before.

Sophie P.O.V

My body got chills as two young women assassins, lead me down a long corridor to a large chamber. I wear my Young Husk costume to keep my identity hidden. Unless really but I like to look cool. The man at the end of the chamber I can already identify. Ra's al Ghul, the bastard.

"What brings you here child?" He asks as he turns his head but not his body.

"Why did you help bring my Mother back?" I ask him as I tense my body and freeze in my steps. He was only fifty yards away from me. Just in fly kick range, lucky me.

"I was told if I help, Bruce would leave me alone. And plus, I wanted this day to come." He replies with a grin. My chills get even worse at this point.

"Your power is better than your Mother's, how you can learn faster, kill every cell in the brain, take a form of someone else, but I guess you don't know that you can do that just yet." Ra's chuckles. I feel my fists close on my skin and my nails dig into my flesh.

"Am I hitting a point? Shall I go on? What about your Mother and Father? One's a criminal the other is a girl who was adopted by a wealthy man. And come to think of it, your Mother is powerless against you, isn't she? If she were to hurt your feelings you could kill her just like that." Ra's chuckles.

"You sick bastard." I growl deep from my throat

"Then there's Dick Grayson, a young man who become the first Robin. You have a feeling for him that mainly puts you in a stale mate, you don't want to break your friendship yet you want more." He continues. I've had enough. I dash at him but I'm grabbed by the assassins and threw to the floor.

"That hit the spot didn't it? Dick is the only sanity you have left, without him you would kill anyone who got in your way. Here's a tip, just left the sanity go, do what you wish. Join me and I will help you." Ra's offers.  
I shake my head and scream. I hear the assassins fall to the ground, I think I've brain blasted them.

"I will never do that. I protect my family and I protect them from people like you." I snap.

"But you see, all this anger, it can be stopped. Just turn it off. Let the sanity go and do as you please from now on. Bruce and everyone won't miss you, they'll be glad your gone." Ra's says as he walks around me. Just in that moment I see my whole life flash through my head. Father doing whatever he could to make me happy, granddad disappearing for long distances of time. Dick always making me laugh. My feelings for Dick whenever I saw him. Mother not being in my life for most it, but when I saw her she was different. She didn't look like the women in my memories. I see them all flash and then just disappear, like they've been locked up in a box. I breath deeply and I stand. My muscles relax and I stare at Ra's.

"What do I need to do?" I ask.

"Kill Batman, Husky, Red Hood and Nightwing when they arrive. Lie on the floor and act out cold and get up when I say control her." He replies. I nod my head and lie on the floor, motionless.  
Within a few hours Batman, Red Hood, Husky and Nightwing all walk in. Everyone but Batman runs up to me.

"Hello again, detective. Your little friend put up a fight. Don't worry she's not dead, just out cold." Ra's says to Batman.

"What have you done to her Ra's?" Batman asks.

"She wanted to die but I would not allow her too. I wanted to help her. Control her." Ra's replies. That's my queue I get up and I take down everyone but Nightwing. Why couldn't I hit him? My hand wouldn't let me hit him around the face.

"Don't do it. You know who I am, you know my feelings for you and you know your feelings for me. Don't." Dick begs me in a calm voice.

"Sophie, you know me, better than anyone. I want to make sure your happy." Dick pleads. I shake my head repeatedly. My feelings were going around like mad.

"No, no, no!" I screams.

"Ra's what have you done my granddaughter?!" Batman yells. I drop to my knees and I try to control my feelings all at once. Dick was flowing through my head. He was the only living thing I've wanted my whole life. I look up at him and see that he wasn't there. He was battling assassins with Batman. I brain blast them all and spare my family. I run up to Dick and I wrap my arms around him.

"Sophie, I love you." He whispers in my ear. I tighten my grip on him and he winces. I let him go and I press my lips against his. I was his age now so, you know thought I would. I move away and go help my parents.

"I'm so sorry Mom and Dad. My sanity was off and I did anything he wanted me." I tell them. I hug them both and I realise my Mother has been here all along.

"Now we can be a family." My Mom smiles.

"Not really, seeing what I can do to people. I think I need to get it under control." I tell them.

"I can help you." My Mom offers.

"No, I must find a peace in me. Myself." I reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I haven't wrote for this story in a while and I may stop it soon but I don't know so let me know what you guys think and if I should continue the advantage for Bruce and the crew!**_

* * *

Seven years later...

Sophie P.O.V

I finally go home and I feel like a changed girl, except that I can't age but I look way different. My hair is longer, my eyes are darker and my body is still the same. I get to the front door and I knock the door to be greeted by Alfred.

"Welcome back Miss Todd." He smiles.

"Thanks Alfred." I say as I give him a hug. I walk into the house and I look around. The place hasn't changed over the years. Dick walks around the corner from the living room with his head in a book and he doesn't notice me until I say his name. His hair has been cut and spiked up at the front and his aged...

"Sophie!" He says excitedly as he picks me up and spins me around.

"Man I've missed you, but we have to talk." Dick says as he puts me down. My parents come downstairs and see me.

"Sophie your back." My Mom says as she wraps her arms around me. I get squeezed when my Dad joins the hug.

"You've not changed, apart from your hair and your eyes." Dad says as he lets us go and Mom lets me go.

"Yeah, but my anger is really gone now. I'm a peaceful girl or woman." I say as I put my hands in my pockets. Bruce then comes and joins us all.

"I see you haven't changed." He chuckles as I hug him.

"I spy some gray's." I say as I point to his hair. He brushes his hand through hair and I smile.

"It's great to be back." I say.  
At dinner we all sit at the table and I notice Dick with a red head girl. They were talking in a deep quiet conversation And I noticed a boy just older than me staring at me from time to time.

"How was your trip?" My Mom asks me suddenly, dragging my attention away from the boy.

"Oh, it was okay. I met with some of the greatest masters around the world. They taught me to stay calm and not get angry as quick as I used too." I reply.

"That's great. But what about you ageing? Have you now stopped?" My Mom continues to ask me.

"Yes. I can no longer age." I reply with a sigh. Things won't change with me I guess. But things will change with everyone else.

"But enough about me, what has happened while I was away?" I ask.

"Well, Bruce found out that he has a son, Damian." Mom replies as she looks at the boy.

"Nice to meet you." He says with a nod and a smile. I smile back but feel my face blush. He looked old than me and yet he had that childish look in his eyes.

"Anything else happen while I was gone? Like a mad man bought a dinosaur back to life and attacked the city?" I joke.

"No but a mad man did try to kill me." Bruce replies with a chuckle. I look over at Dick and the girl again. I've never seen the girl before. I go into Dick's mind without him knowing and look through what has happened while I've been gone. Fighting, family issues and he proposed to the girl. I stand up and I look at everyone before leaving to the front door and pace on the steps.  
Dick comes out to join me and I could tell by the way he looked at me he was worried this may happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I snap.

"I wanted to tell you but we couldn't get in contact with you." He replies and rubs the back of his head.

"I thought of you every day when I was gone, you were one of the main reason's I left. I wanted to control my anger just so we could be together without me hurting you!" I snap again. I sit on the bottom step and I hear go Dick go back into the house. I rest my head in my hands and I think through this all. Dick was going to get married to that girl and I was going to be alone. Great, now what? I hear the front door open again and this time it doesn't shut. I look behind me and see Bruce.

"You know, Dick wanted to tell you but he couldn't hurt you because I'd have to kick his ass." He jokes. I huff a laugh and smile. I stand up and walk to the wall by the door and lean against it as me and Bruce talk.

"I've been gone all of seven years and I've missed so much." I say.

"That's what happens when you grow. Things change every single day, yeah you may not be able to age but you can learn. And you learn more than a normal human, you could out smart half the greatest minds in history. Don't let one boy stop you from making the world better." Bruce tells me. I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Thanks Bruce. For every thing, your the best granddad a person could ask for." I say to him.

"And your the best granddaughter a man could ask for." He tells me as I let him go. We walk back into the house and I go up to my room and I try to sleep and forget about what I actually went through the past seven years...

Dick P.O.V

I think about the way Sophie snapped at me outside,

'I thought of you every day when I was gone, you were one of the main reason's I left. I wanted to control my anger so we could be together without me hurting you!' Those words ran over and over in my mind. I went to the cave to Barbara and I stopped half way there.

"Have you no feeling for what you've done? You've hurt Sophie." I hear Damian say.

"What do you care? You don't even know her." I reply turning to face him.

"Dick your my friend and I can see that you loved her but then Barbara came along didn't she, you saw her and couldn't help yourself that she'd been gone so long and when you saw her you loved her. Stupid really love is but it doesn't effect me." Damian chuckles.

"Then why was you looking at her in funny way at dinner?" I ask as I fold my arms across my chest.

"She was new, I wanted to get the perfect eye on her." Damian snaps back.

"Really? It sounds like your in love." I tease.

"No I'm not!" Damian snaps and soon enough Bruce joins us.

"What's wrong now?" He asks me.

"Damian's in love with Sophie." I reply with a chuckle.

"Really?" Bruce asks as he looks at Damian.

"Maybe." Damian sighs.

"Well okay, but I just checked on Sophie and the way she's sleeping is like she's not slept in years." Bruce tells me.

"So what are you saying is she hasn't slept over the seven years?" I ask.

"It's a possible chance. She didn't say who her masers and most masters don't allow you to sleep through your training as they believe you'll lose every thing you've learnt." Bruce replies.

"The question is what we're all thinking. Who taught her?" I ask.


End file.
